La nuit de Frankenstein
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Éclairs et tonnerre... tous les ingrédients pour donner à Frankenstein l'envie de faire joujou dans son laboratoire, ça lui remémore de si bons souvenirs... OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Vingt-Huit****ième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « orage »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

**La nuit de Frankenstein**

* * *

Frankenstein serra fort les lèvres pour éviter à un cri de désespoir de les franchir en voyant ce que les enfants avaient fait, une fois de plus, à sa pauvre table de salon... des emballages éventrés, des verres sans sous-verres, des miettes partout, une absence remarquable de sets de table ou d'une quelconque protection...

« Salut principal ! Vous en voulez un peu ? » Frankenstein loucha sur le bol de râmens brûlant que Shinwoo lui tendait. Il évita une moue dégoûtée (c'était la nourriture préférée du Maître!) et déclina avec un sourire crispé.

« Vous êtes _encore_ là ? » le cynisme de la question échappa totalement aux personnes présentes et Shinwoo lui répondit avec un grand sourire (et en postillonnant force de morceaux de nouilles mâchonnées) : « On avait peur que Rai s'ennuie tout seul ! ».

Le principal jeta un coup d'œil au Maître : tout allait bien, il n'était pas ennuyé de cette visite impromptue (ce n'était pas comme si Frankenstein espérait quoique ce soit... après tout, c'était _merveilleux_ que le Maître se soit lié d'amitié avec des humains !).

Un éclair suivi d'un grondement sourd interrompit le babillage jusque là incessant des enfants. Le principal ne put empêcher un air béat sur son visage et il se précipita -ahem- se rendit dignement jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche pour confirmer ses suspicions : ça, ça allait être un sacré orage !

Il indiqua vaguement où se trouvaient les bougies et les allumettes au cas où les plombs sauteraient, puis entra brusquement dans la chambre de M21 :

« Tu descends au labo avec moi !

-Hein ? Mais...

-Objection rejetée ! »

Il traîna l'humain amélioré jusqu'à l'ascenseur, son air béat ne faisant qu'effrayer le kidnappé.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je vois que tu poses des questions... pour être honnête, à chaque fois que je pose le regard sur toi M21, des souvenirs du passé refont surface... Un passé lointain dans lequel je vivais et pensais pour une seule raison... oui, à cette époque j'étais une personne qui recherchait le savoir. Quoi qu'il m'en coûtait, tant que je pouvais satisfaire cette soif insatiable de savoir... et lorsque cette joie était satisfaite, la joie, le bonheur... cet instant où je réalisais le sens de mon existence... aah... »

Frankenstein remarqua que M21 n'avait pas l'air aussi transporté par ses propos que lui-même ne l'était :

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-O-Oui... »

Le principal attendit encore un moment, semblant espérer que M21 lui pose _enfin_ des questions sur sa véritable identité... en vain.

« Cette nuit, tu m'assistes.

-Pardon ?!

-C'est une nuit d'orage...

-Et alors ? »

Le regard soudainement noir du scientifique fit taire M21.

« Cette nuit, les conditions sont parfaites pour travailler ! J'ai toujours obtenu de meilleurs résultats en travaillant les nuits d'orage... et quoi de mieux qu'un beau jeu de lumière pour étudier, chercher, améliorer ! Tu devrais être honoré que je te prenne comme assistant et te permettes d'assister à mes minutieuses expériences, d'autant plus qu'elles sont crées pour améliorer le confort de vie du Maître ! »

Les yeux étincelants de passion de son employeur finirent de convaincre M21 qu'il ne valait mieux pas argumenter avec cet énergumène. Il réussit même à marmonner un « c'est un plaisir et un honneur de travailler avec vous ».

Toute la nuit, des fluides furent chauffés, mélangés, goûtés, notés, des machineries furent imaginées, dessinées, montées... Frankenstein était totalement galvanisé et M21, épuisé.

Au petit matin, Frankenstein libéra M21 et remonta dans l'appartement. Il resta interdit en voyant les corps endormis enfuis sous des couvertures dans son salon, les emballages, miettes et autres déchets toujours présents sur la table basse et -erk!- même par terre.

Il ne dit cependant rien et partit se coucher.

L'orage était passé.


End file.
